


Instinct

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Being an Omega sucked. It sucked when instinct got the best of you no matter how you tried to ignore it





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from a friend. To help me figure out how to write Temple. why ABO? it was one of the prompts that stuck out most to me lmao
> 
> also why the fuck not. I've written worse things then ABO why not give it a shot.

Being an Omega sucked. Being a leader and an Omega was worse. Blue team listened fine, but sometimes things got out of hand. 

Like that pesky smell an Omega gets that riles up the Alphas. Temple covers his face groaning as he hides in his office, hair untidy and loose everywhere. Okay how to go about this. How to keep up his persona and not have to deal with.. hormones acting up.

Loco peaks into the office, not catching the tone of the room. And thankfully not the scent from that distance. "Temple, are you not going to see my new equipment? I have waited but you did not show up."

"Oh. No, I.." Temple coughs and sits straight up and folds his hands. "I'm busy, Loco. Bother me.. in three hours." By then he'll have his compusure back and this will of passed. He groans and sighs.

"Oh! You do not sound well." Loco steps into the office more.

Temple stiffens and pushes back his seat. "No! Loco read the room!"

Loco freezes. Taking a moment to dissect the air. He's close enough now to sense it. "Oh! OH!" Loco steps back out of range of it. "That is a problem."

"Yeah its a problem. That's why I'm hiding." Temple can see Loco turn his head away. Dammit. "Loco go!"

"I can help." He does mean that. Loco is smart and knows that though waiting it out works sometimes other things are better. Sexual things.

"We've been over this." Every full moon this happens. He'd think Loco would get it through his head the answer. Temple puts a hand into his hair. He watches Loco shift on his feet, hair greasy and sweaty. Fucking christ he doesn't need this. Now he's riled more then needed. 

Loco then smiles. Temple furrows his brow. He knows what he's doing. A man raised by wolves knows instinct better then anyone else. 

"Shut the door. Don't say a word."

Loco zips his lips.


End file.
